


The New Rule

by That_Guy879



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Guy879/pseuds/That_Guy879
Summary: Monokuma added a new rule to the studdent handbook: You must share a bed with one other student.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The New Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bedsharing Naegiri oneshot.

A new rule had been added to the student handbook.

“You must sleep in the same bed as another person”

With the 6 students remaining, the assignments became fairly obvious. Asahina and Ogami quickly paired off, and Fukawa immediately made clear that she would sleep with Togami and nobody else. Kirigiri quickly stated “Alright, so that means I will pair with Naegi,” probably as a means to make sure neither of us had to room with Togami or Fukawa.

Still, I froze at this declaration, sorting through all of this in my head, but the pairings had happened so quickly that now my arrangement had already been decided. Not that I would’ve chose any differently. Togami wouldn’t have been a very kind roommate, and I don’t even want to think about sharing a room with Fukawa.

While I’m certainly glad this happened the way it did, that didn’t stop the overwhelming thoughts flooding through my head about sleeping in the same bed as Kirigiri.

Kyoko looked at me. “We should probably get ready in our own rooms. My room okay to sleep in?” She asked. 

“Mmhmm” I gulped, nodding my head. I stopped on the way to do my nightly routine, brushing my teeth, showering, and whatnot. I then changed into my pajamas and headed to Kirigiri’s room. The pajamas I had been provided with by presumably Monokuma, were a t-shirt and some long pajama pants.

As I walked, an announcement rang through the academy “Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite”

Once I reached the door I worked up the courage to knock, and Kirigiri opened the door in a light purple onesie. _Fuck_

I stared at her for a bit too long, and muttered out some semblance of a greeting, avoiding any sort of eye contact. As I entered, I headed towards the bed and noticed that the mattress of this bed seemed smaller than mine. I mentioned this and Kirigiri simply stated “Look at the carpeting.” You could see the indentation of where the feet of the bed used to be, meaning that the bed was actually smaller than it used to be. 

“It seems Monokuma is trying to make this more amusing for himself.” The detective observed. With the space lost in the bed, another nightstand was added. Kirigiri’s belongings were on the nightstand closer to the bathroom, so I headed to the other side of the bed and sat down. I then noticed there was only a single large sized pillow on the bed. 

“I-If you want, I could sleep with my head at the other side of the bed. I-if that’d make you more comfortable, that is.” I stumbled.

“That won’t be necessary. There’s only one pillow, so it’d be quite uncomfortable for you. I don’t mind.” Kirigiri quickly replied. I glanced at her as she sat on the bed looking towards me, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how absolutely _adorable_ she looked in that onesie. While she didn’t do much to show it, I could tell that she was at least moderately embarrassed. 

“Why are you wearing a onesie? I assumed the pajamas would be fairly uniform among us.”

Kirigiri pondered this, “I didn’t request this. I don’t know what the other students were provided, but I’d been provided with a onesie since our start here.”

“It suits you.” Kirigiri stared at me, slightly blushing. _Shit Naegi what the fuck are you saying._ “I-I mean, y’know the lavender color matches what you normally wear... It’s nice that Monokuma thought of the fashion repercussions of our pajamas!” I laughed off. _Holy fuck._

Kirigiri produced a barely noticeable smirk and turned off the bedside lamp. “Well, I suppose we should get some rest, goodnight Naegi.” We both settled in and I was only about 3/4ths on the bed laying on my back. I tried to scoot over, but but I immediately bumped into Kirigiri’s side. Kirigiri then bumped back into me, pushing me back to being a quarter off of the bed. This repeated a few more times until eventually I reverted to a sitting position.

“This isn’t working.” I stated.  
  
“Yes, it seems the reduction in bed size was purposely done to make this as inconvenient as possible.” _How is this working for Asahina and Ogami_ “Regardless, I think sleeping on our sides would be the best.” Kyoko then adjusted herself to be facing the middle of the bed.

“S-Shouldn’t you face the other side?” I asked.

“The left side is the healthier option to sleep due to the functions of our organs.” Kirigiri stated plainly.

“O-Okay” I mumbled, and then adjusted myself to sleep on my left side. “Goodnight Kirigiri-san” I said again.

“Goodnight Naegi-kun” she replied. I could feel her breath on my neck and goosebumps form. _It's okay dude, she's just another human. An unbearably adorable human in a onesie that shows off her curves really well and- STOP IT._ This continued on in my head until eventually I managed to be lulled to sleep by the even breaths of the lavender-haired girl behind me.

* * *

I awoke from my sleep incredibly warm. There was something in front of me that was so warm and fuzzy. I slightly nuzzled my head into it, then slowly opened my eyes to see the ultimate detective asleep right in front of me. I jolted my head off of her immediately, and attempted to get out of this compromising position when I felt two incredibly warm and fuzzy arms wrapped around my back.

_Fuck_. 

Kirigiri’s hair was slightly messy, unlike its typical straight look with the braid. The zipper of her onesie had come down ever so slightly, revealing a milky white collarbone that I’d never had the opportunity to see before. Blushing, I tried to move my legs to see if I could extricate myself from this situation from above or below, which ended in me noticing that, of course, her legs were entangled in my own. 

_I’m totally stuck._

_Shit._

_What do I do?_ I couldn’t even rotate myself to try and save the embarrassment of now facing her. _Should I wake her up?_ … _GOD she’s so fucking cute right now._ A warm peaceful smile was plastered across her face. Her breathing followed a steady rhythm. She was even making a little noise and shifting every once in a while. I laid there, wide eyed, admiring this girl. _This isn’t so bad_

Slowly, her arms pulled me closer. My face was almost pressed up against her collarbone. _This really isn’t so bad at all._ I breathed in the scent of lavender. _Sigh..._ _NO, I shouldn’t enjoy this. She’s unconscious and totally unaware..._

_But..._

_It’d be really embarrassing for her if I woke up first. It’d probably make her feel better if we both were… cuddling… each other. At least then she’s not the sole perpetrator. Right?_

Confident in my decision, I slowly snaked my arms around her waist, until I was comfortable, and then tried my best to relax. Soon enough, the even breath of the ultimate detective lulled me to sleep once more.

* * *

I, Kyoko Kirigiri, have an in-depth knowledge of the human body and mind due to my line of work. When I had woken up to a jolt, only to see an awake Naegi entangled by my arms and legs, I immediately decided the best course of action was deceit. As soon as I came to this conclusion, I began to purposefully steady my breath into a typical sleeping rhythm. 

_My heart beat is too loud. I don’t know why…_

_Okay I know why. If I continue to steady my breath, my heart beat should slow._ After a bit, it came to an acceptable rate. 

_Next, the best option would be to keep him distracted._ _He’ll definitely notice any movement_ , _so purposefully moving as if I were asleep would probably create a more convincing lie._ This included moving my face slightly, humming, and adjusting myself.

Thinking of the best way to keep him from noticing my awake state, I _knew_ the best answer. _Humans are… naturally, drawn to warmth._ _Naegi is certainly warm_. Not to mention my suspicions of Naegi’s feelings for me. _I’m almost certain that if I do this, he definitely won’t suspect a thing... but is this really worth it?_

I slowly moved my arms, and pulled Naegi against me. I felt him stiffen and figured that at this point, he was in no condition to detect my lie. _Mission Accomplished_

Naegi snaked his arms around my waist.

I gasped the tiniest gasp possible. _I did not anticipate this_ . Naegi nuzzled into my collarbone. _Shit. Well… I guess I can’t complain too much._ As I felt the tension flee from Naegi’s body, and his breath even out, I sat there with him in my arms. … G _uess there’s no point in being shy._ I pulled him ever so slightly closer. _This can’t hurt can it?_

* * *

“Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!” Monokuma’s voice rang through the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy.

I woke with a jolt, seeing the lavender haired girl who I had known for just a few weeks staring back at me. Then I remembered.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” I sputtered out as I quickly extricated my arms and legs from the compromising position, and stood up.

“It’s okay. It’s only natural for this to happen. There really isn’t enough space on this bed. I apologize as well.” Kirigiri calmly said, though I could sense the fact that she was, at least slightly, flustered at how we woke up.

“Yea, that’s true… guess I should go get ready.” I quickly left, a blush creeping up my neck. As I walked back to my room, I couldn’t stop thinking of that onesie, that collarbone, that lavender scent, that _warmth_. I entered my room and slid my back against the doorframe.

“I’m so fucked.”

* * *

As Naegi left the room, I remained lying in bed.

Involuntarily, I shifted over to wear Naegi had just been sleeping. I pulled the blankets tighter around me, and set a timer on my e-handbook for just a few more minutes. I closed my eyes, breathed in, and exhaled the only thought I could conjure.

“I’m so fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I said I don't write a lot in general, but since I've gotten past the point in my education where I'm gonna be writing regularly, I thought I might take up some fanfiction writing as I have written some in the past, and I wanted to write some fluff for this adorable couple, and generally wanted to *create* because I'm a theatre person and quarantine is keeping me holed up inside. I might do more stuff in the future, depending on if I want to or not. If I get positive reception that'd probably motivate me, but I'm mostly doing this just as a creative outlet.


End file.
